


Touch

by RedYoYo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cum Swallowing, Disregarding Boundaries, Disregarding Distress, Ellipses, Forced Swallowing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hair-pulling, Light Petting, No Dialogue, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tears, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, cum, saliva, that turns non-consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYoYo/pseuds/RedYoYo
Summary: Roman and Patton were having an amazing time doing smexy things. That changes when Patton acts selfishly and disregards the one thing Roman asked to never be done. The one thing they couldn't stand.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Touch

Roman was nestled between Patton's legs with their thin warm lips wrapped around his dick. Their tongue was enough to bring the much larger man to literal euphoria. His hands kept him propped up on the edge of the bed, so his precious little prince could easily treat themself to his (heh…) ‘candy’.

Roman looked up from their position. They were propped on their knees in front of their partner, and their lips didn't stray away from their chosen target, but their eyes wandered up. Longingly looking up at Patton with an expression that begged for a reward. Patton was quick to oblige, he knew all too well what they wanted.  ~~ They never shut up about it after all. ~~

He intertwined his fingers among the hazel locks of hair that belonged to his  _ innocent... little...  _ prince. He felt them immediately lean into his touch. He could feel them moan softly around him and he returned the sound with his own flurry of sweet sounds drawn out by the fact that Roman, now rewarded, was far more eager to please. They were tireless and Patton felt himself on the edge.

Roman felt the cock in their mouth pulse and occasionally twitch in a way that they came to know as Patton being close to climax. They were about to pull away, as the cum was to them the worst part of the smexy times. But the slightest movement away from Patton forced him to grab a handful of Roman’s hair. 

They cried out and frantically looked around and tried to push away, but they couldn’t pull away in time. The gooey liquid scratched their throat and they felt the tears from distress turning into full on weeps. Patton let their hair go and they still felt the pain from that rough tug, but that came second to their difficulty breathing and choking on the goop that filled their throat. They looked up at Patton. 

Surely this was some joke. A really badly planned joke, lacking any good structure or integrity. They hoped that when Patton saw their watery eyes, he’d see his joke went too far.

But Patton simply smiled. He smiled as his hand ran through the prince’s hair one more time. Roman felt a shudder run down their spine. They could only stare with their mouth ajar, saliva and cum dripping down their chin and falling on their hips like rain. Rain, like the tears that now began to burn their face. Patton could only smile at the sight. 

He kissed his prince on the forehead, giving them one final stroke of their hair as he got up from the bed and walked past them without a word.


End file.
